


Learning To Be Human

by cuddlepuss



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Human! Castiel - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Humour, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a phone call from friends calling in a favour you owe them. When you find out what the favour is, you know it's worth more than you owe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me last night - damned inability to sleep! I only meant to make it a one shot, but I think it'll have at least one or two more parts.

Your friends, (when they were in the area and wanted to cadge a bed for a few nights), had called a couple hours ago, calling in a favour you owed them, for a friend of theirs. Okay, so maybe they’d helped you when your bitch of a cousin had framed you, so a vengeful spirit was after your ass with a determination that would see you dead before the end of the weekend if they hadn’t come along.

It hadn’t been the first time she’d framed you – but it had certainly been the last. The police listening device that had been recording when she’d gloated over it had landed her with a looooooong stint at the Presidents leisure.

So now, they were calling in that favour for one of their friends, and they’d bring ‘him’ with them when they came. Hmph, sounded like it was going to take longer than the **_two days_** it had taken them to help you out, but you’d wait and see. A debt was a debt after all.

When they arrived, they had their friend with them as they’d said they would, Sam gave you a hug, as did Dean, amazingly enough, before introducing ‘Castiel’. Castiel, huh? You’d heard of him, but weren’t quite sure what you could do for an ‘Angel of the Lord’. You offered him your hand to shake, and he eyed it, curiously.

Sitting down with them, having served coffee and, you guessed it, pie, they explained that Castiel was now practically human, and as such, had to learn all about being human and living in the modern world. The favour they wanted was for you to take him in and teach him to ‘be’ human.

You were right, this would take weeks, if not months, to do, way more than the two days you owed them. You eyed the brothers, in turn, determined that you would negotiate for more, not just have a stranger dumped on you.

Castiel, (no, Cas, damnit), would need every need of his body and life explained and supervised for the foreseeable future, and you were not about to let them just leave him with you without any time to get prepared. You agreed, _in principle_ , but had some conditions for them to agree to first.

They had to agree to spending a couple days, first off, helping you get ready for ‘Project :- Humanise Cas’. Grinning to yourself, you thought of a couple of chores around the place YOU didn’t have the muscles for, but the brothers Winchester certainly did.

While you took Cas shopping, you left them swopping furniture around between two of the four bedrooms in the house you’d inherited from your Grandparents. Luckily, you worked from home, so you pretty much set your own hours, and the ‘Muscle Bros’, as you were teasingly calling them, knew it.  
First, you took Cas to get some more clothes – he’d need more than the one set he’d arrived with, then shoes, and paint for his room. If he was going to be staying with you for long, he might as well feel at home with you, and re-decorating his room was one small step toward that.

Then, you went to the grocery store to completely restock every one of your cupboards, fridge, and freezers, so shopping wouldn’t be an issue for the next couple of weeks apart from perishables like bread and milk. 

You also stocked a selection of men’s toiletries for Cas, being new to the whole ‘human’ thing, he’d need everything and wouldn’t have any of it. You also got in a selection of beer, spirits and cider, not knowing what the former Angel would like drinking.

Satisfied you had everything you’d need for a while, you went to the checkout, paid, and put it all in the car. When you arrived back, you and Cas took the first of the shopping into the house, only to surprise the brothers, crossing the landing at the head of the stairs in nothing but towels. 

They’d evidently finished what you’d set them to do and had elected to have a shower to freshen up after. No trouble, there was more than one bathroom in the massive house you had to yourself, but you weren’t used to seeing them wearing so little, teasingly, you gave a wolf whistle, they blushed and scarpered into spare bedrooms as fast as they could.

You and Castiel had all but finished bringing the shopping in when they crept out of hiding again. Having put away all the chilled and frozen supplies, you sorted Cas’s new belongings, and took it, and him, to the room that would now be his. You left him there to put his things away and told him to come down when he was ready to.

As you returned to the kitchen, you found the chuckle brothers had put all the remaining supplies away in the wrong places, and slapped them both across the back of their heads for it, once THAT was sorted, you made a start on dinner for the evening.

Reminding Sam and Dean of their promise to help for a couple of days, you told them they could help Cas paint his room the next day, to make him feel at home, they grumbled, but agreed. Having gotten the pot roast into the oven, you made a start on crafting a fruit plait – and watched with mirth as Dean’s eyes lit up.

A fruit plait, like a pie, is a filling, wrapped in pastry, but whereas a pie has one or two crusts on top, sometimes underneath too, a plait is one sheet of pastry, sides slit to resemble ribbons, filled down the centre, and pastry criss-crossed to resemble a plait – that’s where it got its name from.

You’d got the plait baking and had just made and served coffee when Cas’s footsteps could be heard, tentatively, on the stairs. Smiling, you called him to come to the kitchen, and handed him a mug of the aromatic brew.


End file.
